1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a hand tool that is used to detach a workpiece, such as a terminal part and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand tool comprises a handle and a driving tip mounted on an end portion of the handle. Thus, the driving tip is used to detach a workpiece, such as a terminal part and the like. However, the driving tip is only used to operate a determined terminal part and cannot be used to operate other terminal parts of different shapes, so that a user has to prepare multiple hand tools to provide multiple driving tips for operating terminal parts of different shapes, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.